


A Little Bit Longer

by khughes830



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: After seeing several pleas for more Garcy fics on Tumblr and finding myself smitten with Goran Visnjic after the last few episode AND some soul begging for a little more happier Garcy, I decided to give it a shot.  My first try writing Flynn and Lucy.  I watched several videos to make sure I got their voices right.  It was purely for research.  Enjoy.





	A Little Bit Longer

Protocol be damned. She needed the fresh air and the sun on her face.  She was done giving a shit for the moment.  She wanted quiet.  Fresh air. Some sun.  So, she took off, climbing rickety ladders and stairs till she found herself on the roof of this god forsaken place they had to live.  She unrolled her blanket, spread it out on the surface and collapsed.  She thought the tears might come, but they didn’t.  She seemed to be all cried out for the moment. 

 

She had given her heart to Wyatt only to have it stepped on by Jessica.  Who was Rittenhouse and played them all.  No tears. 

 

Jessica is pregnant or so she claims.  Wyatt believes her.  No tears. 

 

Emma killed her mother. In cold blood.  Yup.  Still no tears.

 

Rufus died.  Their goofy, loveable, amazing Rufus. Gone.  Not even that did it. 

 

Wyatt loves her. Weeks too late it was starting to feel like. 

 

And then, the icing on the cake – Alt her and Wyatt walk out of a lifeboat and she was just done.  Jiya started to cry and Mason went wild and she just had to get out.  Which is how she found herself on a blanket on the roof out in the middle of nowhere. The sun was starting to set and she wondered, for a moment, if she could just sleep up here. 

 

“I’m not sure you are dressed quite right for that.  I would imagine it gets cold up here at night.”  She shook her head, smiling to herself.  Of course Flynn found her.  It was his knack.  She was beginning to wonder just how much she revealed about herself in that stupid journal.

 

“I said that out loud?”

 

“You did” he said, standing next to her.  She motioned for him to sit and he joined her. 

 

“I don’t feel like talking” she said, not looking at him. 

 

“Me neither” he replied, handing her a bottle of beer she hadn’t seen him carrying.  She took a long drink from it and they both just sat there, staring out into the distance, watching the sun set and hiding from this ridiculous life they were leading. 

 

She finally looked over at him, studying his profile.  His sharp features and dark hair.  At first glance, between that and his height, he was an imposing figure.  Someone to be feared.  But as she got to know him, as his walls slowly came down, she realized he was just trying to do some good.  In his warped, Garcia Flynn kind of way. 

 

“What?” he asked, not looking at her. 

 

“So is that… the me that you met?  The me that gave you the journal?”  He just nodded.   
  


“I’m surprised you aren’t down there with her then.”

 

He shrugged.  “When we first met, that was the Lucy I was expecting. That rough, weathered, take no prisoners woman.  But you weren’t like that.  It threw me. What can I say?  This is the Lucy I prefer.”

 

She just stared at him. It was driving her a little crazy he wasn’t looking at her.  She turned toward him and he still just stared off into the distance. 

 

“You never answered my question.” 

 

“Which question was that?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, Flynn.” She watched him take a long drink from his bottle.  The way his fingers lightly gripped the bottle and how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the beer. 

 

“I would never, Lucy.” He finally slid his eyes over to her. There was a hint of mischief and misdirection.    

 

“I asked you why you were here… or there… you know what I mean.”

 

“Yes.  And then Wyatt entered with him impeccable timing and all hell broke loose.”

 

She waved her arms around. “Well, unless the roof gets stormed, we seem to be safe from all hell breaking loose for the moment.  So I’m curious about your answer.” 

 

He turned his body toward her, leaning on his hand, invading her personal space.  He was prone to doing that.  She always took it as a scare tactic.  Now… now she wasn’t so sure.  She always backed up, trying to get away from him.  But now, in this moment, she found herself leaning toward him, not away. 

 

“Are you sure?”  There was a look in his eye.  It took her voice away. She could only nod. 

 

“You.  This you.  Not that you that is downstairs.  She may have set me on this path, but you… you were the reason I kept going.  Your passion and your drive… you.  You are why I’m still here.  There are about a thousand ways out of this place.  I could have left at any time.  I chose not to.  Because of you.”

 

Her brain was processing the words coming out of his mouth, directed toward her.  She wasn’t expecting the honesty.  The straight forward answer.  She thought maybe he would deflect or dance around the question. But it was Flynn.  He had always been in her face.  Brutally honest at times.  Straight forward is the only thing he knows. 

 

It was the smile.  He could see her trying to make sense of what he had just said to her and he smiled, finding the confusion and utter disbelief that he had been so honest kind of adorable.  It was the smile that undid her in that moment. 

 

She grabbed his face, weaving her fingers into his hair, assaulting his lips with hers.  She pulled herself flush against him, moaning slightly as he lifted his hand off the ground, wrapping his arm around her waist. Suddenly, she was desperate to be closer to him.  She tried to crawl on top of him, but he hesitated, using his strength to hold her back. 

 

“Lucy” he whispered. She pulled back, resting her hands on his cheeks, her eyes boring into his.  She tried to lean back in, but Flynn stopped her. 

 

“Lucy, wait.”  She suddenly felt very self-conscious.  She tried to pull away, but he wasn’t letting that happen either. 

 

“Lucy, stop.”  He ran his hand up into her hair. She sighed as she leaned into his palm. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Do not apologize for that, Lucy. Ever.  That was… nice.”

 

“Nice?”

 

“I could elaborate, but that’s probably not the best idea at the moment.”  He finally managed to pull a big smile out of her.  She could feel it spreading across her face. 

 

“A lot has happened, Lucy, and a lot more is about to go down.  I mean, you just saw you emerge from a lifeboat.  We’ve got a lot to work through.  Maybe right now isn’t the time to…”

 

She nodded.  He was right, but she was drawn to him.  She wouldn’t soon forget the feel of his lips against hers.  In fact, she found herself wondering how it would feel to be with him.  He narrowed his eyes at her.  Just the thought made her cheeks flush. 

 

“Why Miss Preston… what are you thinking about?”  She laughed. 

 

“Shut up Flynn.” She shivered. The sun had gone down and he was right.  It was getting cold up here.  He pulled her into his body fully, wrapping both arms around him.  She found herself snuggling into his body heat. They were still for a moment, just being there together. 

 

“Lucy, we should go back inside.”

 

She nodded as she buried her head into his shoulder.  “I know, but can we just stay here for a little bit longer?  Before we have to go in and deal with the insanity, I want to just sit here a little bit longer with you.  Is that alright?”

 

“Whatever you want, Lucy. Whatever you want.”

 

 

 


End file.
